Glimpses of the Next Generation
by yellow 14
Summary: A collection of stories covering the children of Marinette and her peers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: This was inspired by the story The Truth of the Red Robe by 's a decent writer and I love the idea of covering the next generation. For a series where the characters are still in school. No comment.

AN2: Although all these characters exist within the same universe, every one of these stories is an independent story.

There were times, Chloe thought to herself, that karma went too far.

Or at least that she had never been so bad a person to deserve this. Surely she was never that bad.

Standing on her porch was her son Andrew Dufain. (Her son from her first marriage and, in her opinion, surprisingly well adapted for someone who had seen her married twice) and he was looking lovingly into the eyes of his girlfriend. The all too familiar green eyes of his girlfriend that Chloe remembered from her childhood. And that long blue-black hair that had been the bane of her teenage years. (Admittedly it had been petty and she cringed when she looked back and had more to do with her own issues, but…)

She cleared her throat and the two teenagers suddenly jumped. Clearly the two of them hadn't heard her opening the door.

"Well?" Chloe said as she leaned back and placed a hand on her hip. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Well actually," Andrew paused and looked away as a blush covered his face. "This is my girlfriend Emma. Emma Agreste."

"It's nice to meet you Madam Bourgeois," Emma said as she extended her hand and Chloe resisted the urge to scowl. Even her hands looked like Marinette's at that age.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Chloe said in a perfectly neutral voice. "I knew your father Adrien when we were in school. You have his eyes."

Emma giggled nervously.

"Tell him that his old friend Chloe says hi," Chloe continued with a smile. "And of course dear Marinette when you see her. When do you go over to hers?"

Emma looked puzzled.

"Go over to hers?" she asked with a slight frown.

"Well I remember those rumours about his affair with a Madam Rossi-"

"Oh those," Emma giggled. "They were fake. Dad sued the paper that broke the story and Madam Rossi, forcing them to issue a retraction. Her claims just didn't add up and there were times she made claims that he was with her when he was with mama."

Chloe's smile became very fixed. Karma did not like her at all it seemed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: A quick mention. These aren't all in chronological order. What happens in the previous chapter does not necessarily predate the current one. Does that make sense?

AN2: As I don't want this fic to be only about the children of the main cast, here's one of the background characters children.

"This would never have happened back home," Oskar grumbled to himself as he tried to spot his family in the crowd.

All around him, Oskar could see crowds of people thronging the streets of Paris. The streets were full of people, all here to celebrate the fall of Hawkmoth. (Or at least, the Lila Rossi version. Wild theories about the original continued to run rampant across the internet.)

None of those people were his father, little sister Elma (Two years younger, but the mental age of someone half her age if you asked him.) or grandparents though. And although twelve was (in his opinion) old enough to be left alone, he still found the foreign city unsettling.

"Papa!" he shouted out as he turned his head from side to side. "Papa!"

Normally he would have pulled out his phone. Normally. But he had forgotten to charge it the previous night and now it was little more than a block of plastic and metal and glass. And crossing the border into France from Germany had definitely taken its toll.

"Pap-" He was suddenly interrupted by crashing straight into a giant of a man and the impact sent him sprawling to the ground.

"Hey man, are you okay?" the man asked as he looked at Oskar with concern. Oskar put his glasses back on.

"Ja, ja, danke," he said, instinctively speaking German instead of French. The man helped Oskar to his feet.

"You're Max's son, aren't you?" the woman standing beside the man said and a look of recognition crossed man mountains face.

"Yes," he said, switching to French. "How-"

"You look just like him," the woman said. "You even have the same shaped glasses."

"Yeah. I'm a little bit lost," he frowned slightly and looked around. "We were supposed meeting grandma at the Louvre to watch the parade and-"

"You'll never make it to the Louvre in time!"

The voice beside him made him jump.

"Sorry," the voice said and he could see that it belonged to a short, stocky girl with purple streaks in her hair around his age. "You'll never make it in time...unless…"

Suddenly she grabbed his arm and started dragging Oskar through the streets of Paris, through all kinds of back alleys and through passages that were definitely off the beaten track.

The two of them made it to the Louvre with mere moments to spare and the girl let go of Oskar's arm. He rotated his shoulder a few times, certain that she had managed to dislocate it. (How she hadn't was a mystery to him.) His grandmother hugged him.

"Oh Oskar," she said as she held him tight. "Your father has been so worried about you."

She quickly pulled out her phone and made a quick phone call, before turning to Oskar once more.

"Now Oskar, who's your new friend," she said and Oskar flushed.

"Sorry ma'am," the girl said as she stood up to her full height. "I'm Marie Bruel. I was helping your grandson find his way here. I know the city like the back of my hand. Well I should do really, I've cycled all over Paris," she paused for a moment to take breath. "Mum and dad recognised him right away. His dad and my parents were in the same class together."

"Everyone in that class was akumatised," his grandmother said with a shake of her head. "Well almost everyone. Your father must have been…"

"Stoneheart," Marie said with a hint of pride. "He was the first ever akuma to exist ever. And my mum was Horrificator."

"Well thank you for helping Oskar find his way here," grandmother said. Marie however looked curiously at him.

"Where are you from?" she asked and Oskar scowled.

"Trier, by the Moselle river in Germany," he said, before looking at the city around him. "I miss it."

"You've only been here for two days!" his grandmother chided. Oskar said nothing.

"What you need is a friend who can show you around!" Marie said excitedly and Oskar's eyes widened.

"I do-"

"I could show you around! You could meet all my friends and see Paris and you even speak French like a native. I'm sure you'll fit right in!"

"Err-"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," his grandmother said, just as the rest of his family appeared. "I'm sure Max would agree."

The parade passed them by. Balloon figures of Paris's heroes floated above them and Oskar decided to say something to his grandmother.

"Grandmother, I'm not-"

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of fun Oskar," she said as she looked up at the sky.

"But-"

"I'm sure that with your new friend, you'll enjoy Paris a lot more."

"She-"

"Oskar's got a girlfriend," his sister Elma sang and Oskar blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he protested. Elma just stuck her tongue out.

"Elma, don't tease your brother," Max admonished and Oskar breathed a sigh of relief. The his father continued talking. "Although there is a 65% probability that he will develop feelings for her over time."

Oskar glared at his father and Marie looked away blushing.

As the parade passed them by, he saw his grandmother giving Marie her address and the girl left them. He sighed. There was no getting out of this now.

AN: In the previous chapter, I mentioned Lila Rossi lying about an affair. Lila DID serve time, but was released a few years before the events of the first chapter. This was because she was responsible for only a few akumas and was not the original Hawkmoth, hence the lighter sentence. (Also, her mother was able to lever a few diplomatic strings.)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Did you know that my ownership of ML is currently lost down the back of the sofa? So no, I don't own right now.

Juleka looked sideways curiously at young Dorothy Agreste.

Young was perhaps the wrong word. The youngest Agreste child was two days shy of her fifteenth birthday after all.

Still, there was something on her mind and it was troubling her. A lot. She kept biting her bottom lip and looking over at Juleka when she thought she couldn't see. Marinette and Adrien were right to be worried.

Juleka continued to prepare dinner for the three of them and gave Dorothy (Dot to Adrien. Apparently it was some kind of pun.) a friendly smile. If she wanted to talk, she knew Dorothy would talk in her own time.

The sound of they key in the door made Dorothy sit up sharply and Juleka resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow. Was Dorothy's concern something to do with Rose? That didn't seem likely. Juleka knew her wife better than anyone and the thought that she would cause anyone distress seemed to be absurd.

"Juleka!" Rose exclaimed as she hugged Juleka around the waist and Juleka smiled. It was a tradition of theirs, one that always brought a smile to her face. Dorothy however looked curiously at them both. (Not as subtly as she liked to think)

"Auntie Juleka, Auntie Rose, can I ask you something?" she asked quickly.

"Of course you can sweetie," Rose said with a massive smile. Juleka just nodded. "Are you feeling left out because your parents can't be home tonight? You know they love you and wish they could-"

"It's not about mum and dad," Dorothy said quickly. Rose smiled.

"Well what is it sweetie? Is it something to do with love?" Dorothy blushed and turned away.

"Well...sort of," she mumbled and Rose practically squealed.

"Our little Dorothy has found love!" Rose squealed and Juleka chuckled at her wife's excitement.

"Technically she's Adrien and Marinette's," she reminded her with a smile. Rose just waved her hand.

"You know what I meant,"she said with a smile. "Oooh, so who's the lucky boy? Do we know him? Do you go to school with him? What's his name? Have you talked? Have you kissed?"

"Easy Rose. Let her speak," Juleka said gently and Rose sat down.

"Well...how did...how did you know?" Dorothy asked, before blushing.

"Know what?" Juleka asked curiously and Dorothy turned an even brighter red.

"That you were...that you liked...that you lovedgirlsinsteadofboys?" she asked, her whole face now red. Rose looked puzzled. Fortunately, Juleka was fluent in babble.

"You just know," she said with a gentle smile and a look of comprehension crossed Rose's face.

"Oh, you mean like us!" she exclaimed happily and Dorothy nodded. Rose smiled and looked her in the eye.

"Love is nothing to be ashamed of," she said as she pulled Dorothy into a hug. (Juleka was hit with a sudden flashback of Rose doing the same thing with their daughter Anna. Some boy had broken her heart and she too had been in tears.) "You should tell your parents! I'm sure that they'll-"

"I don't want to tell my parents. Not yet," Dorothy interrupted and Rose looked surprised for a moment.

"I just…" Dorothy paused for a moment. "I just want to not say anything to them. At least, not until I'm ready."

"Oh sweetie, you know your parents would be perfectly fine with you being-"

"It's not that," Dorothy said quickly, cutting Rose off. "I just...don't feel I'm ready."

Rose and Juleka exchanged glances.

"You're going to have to tell them eventually," Rose said after a moment of silence. Dorothy looked up at them.

"How did you tell your parents?" she asked and Juleka and Rose both blushed.

"We didn't," Juleka said.

"Juleka's mum caught us kissing one evening," Rose said. "That was awkward."

"Not as awkward as how your parents found out," Juleka said softly and they both blushed once more. Dorothy looked at them both curiously and Juleka sighed.

"Rose's parents found us becoming...intimate," she said with a blush. A momentary look of confusion was on Dorothy's face, followed by a wave of comprehension and finally embarrassment.

"I'll tell them before that happens," she promised, her face burning red. "Just...not yet."

"We won't say a word," Juleka said as she set their dinner down.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

"What," Sabrina said in a long suffering voice as she started the engine to her car. "Were you thinking when you climbed that tree?"

"Well…her cat was in danger!" she said, fiddling nervously with her long red hair. "And I did manage to save her."

Sabrina gave her daughter a deadpan look as they stopped at traffic lights.

"You fell out of the tree. And broke your arm," she said in a long suffering voice.

"Well at least I didn't break my glasses this time!" Claire pointed out and Sabrina sighed once more.

"Only by some miracle," she said, shaking her head. "Claire, you should have called the fire brigade."

"But mum, that would have taken too long."

"And not resulted in a broken arm," Sabrina said, resisting the urge to shake her head. She looked over her shoulder as she began to reverse into a parking spot.

"But mum, we serve and protect. That's our family motto!" Claire protested, her green eyes flashed slightly. Sabrina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I couldn't just stand there and do nothing! And I'm a good climber. I don't normally fall out of trees when I climb them!"

Sabrina sighed as she turned the engine off. It was at times like this, she found herself wondering, not for the first time, whether she had brought the wrong baby home from hospital. But no, there was no denying that Claire was her daughter. The resemblance was too pronounced to say otherwise.

Obviously something she inherited from her misbegotten father, whoever he was.

"Claire, I...you can't just charge in recklessly. Serve and protect doesn't mean taking unnecessary risks. You have to think about your safety as well."

"I didn't think it was that dangerous," Claire said and Sabrina sighed.

"You broke your arm. And the time before that, your help resulted in you having to be fished out of the Seine."

"Well at least I wasn't in danger of drowning!" Claire said cheerfully and Sabrina sighed. She seemed to be far too much of that today.

"Claire…"Sabrina paused and put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You need to think about the risks before jumping straight in."

"But-"

"It's admirable that you're always willing to help, but…" she paused and shook her head. "You're not indestructible."

She hugged her daughter

"I don't want you to get hurt. I worry about you, that one day you'll go too far and the consequences will be permanent."

"Aww mum, I'm twelve years old. I can look after myself," Claire said halfheartedly.

"I'm sure you can," Sabrina said with a fond smile. "But I still don't want you climbing trees to save cats. Call the fire brigade next time. It's safer."

"Yes mum," Claire said with a sigh, but there was a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own

AN: This ties in with my new fic, A Song of Storms, but you don't need to have read that to understand this.

AN2: I've taken some liberties with the structure of the layout of École Sup' Paris as I don't know much about it's inner structure or procedures.

Megan ran out of École Sup' Paris and hugged Luka surprisingly hard. Luka looked down in surprise at the young girl.

"Hey there little swan," he said gently and Megan looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm glad you're my stepdaddy," she said with an earnest look in her light blue eyes. Luka looked back at her and smiled.

"Well okay," he said with a smile. "I'm glad you think so."

"You make mummy happy, like the prince in the storytime," she said as the two of them slowly began walking toward the school gate.

Luka resisted the urge to chuckle. Of course it was from her classes storytime. It was almost always from storytime, especially ones about princesses. He waited for her to tell him, as he knew she would.

"And the princess had to choose between two princes and one was handsome and loved and everyone wanted her to marry him but he was a snob who looked down on everyone," she paused to take a breath, before continuing. "And then there was the ugly prince who was kind and sweet and funny and she ignored him at first because everyone said that she should marry the handsome prince-"

"Oh I'm ugly am I?" Luka asked jokingly and Megan shook her head.

"No," she said with a slight scowl and Luka chuckled. "You know what I meant!"

"Yes, I know. So, everyone was saying she should marry the handsome prince…"

"Yes and the prince was nasty about her being nice and it was the ugly prince who was kind and she saw it and he made her happy and she married him in the end and everyone wondered why and then the princess showed everyone what the handsome prince was like and then everyone turned against him and I'm glad you're nice like the ugly prince and not nasty like daddy used to be," she said and Luka hid his surprise. He thought that Megan didn't even remember what her father was like.

After what felt like an eternity (at least to him. In truth it was probably closer to a few seconds) he smiled and ruffled her blond pigtailed hair and Megan wriggled away.

"Daddy!" she protested and Luka chuckled.

"Thank you," he said as he looked in her eyes and Megan gave him a bright smile.

"You're welcome!" she said cheerfully before running on ahead of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You know, I WAS just sold the rights to Miraculous Ladybug. No really. And if you believe that, I have a bridge to sell you…

AN: Set sometime after the events of chapter one. For those of you wondering why Chloe's daughter has a different surname to her brother, it's because she's Chloe's child from her second marriage.

AN2: I only have a very rough idea how D&D even works, so forgive me for any errors I have the players make.

There were, Chloé thought to herself, some distinct disadvantages to moving back to Paris.

It was good of course to be home. London had been...interesting. And the shopping there was superb, the upper class housing very chic and Paris was only a quick trip by Eurostar away, but it was never the same. Unlike some of her classmates (cough*Max*cough) she never really felt at home in a foreign country. The English were so...different. And the weather…

Still, there were some distinct disadvantages to returning to Paris.

"Your party enters an ominous looking room. Torches of dark purple hang from the low ceiling and the light casts flickering shadows on the walls," a strange boys voice said from the games room. Chloé smiled. It was good to know that her daughter Carol had found herself a new group of friends to play her favourite game with. She had worried that her daughter would end up alone and bullied by (Chloé gave an internal shudder) people who were the same as she had been.

"Oooh, I cast perception spell!" Carol said excitedly and Chloé could almost see her daughter's face light up. There was a sound of dice rolling.

"Oh a ten!" the strange boy said. "You detect signs of an eldritch monster. Something big and deadly if it hits you."

"However, as you have detected it, you role initiative," the boy said. "The creature is hard to see, more shadow than real but you know that it's there."

"Hello Carol," Chloé said brightly as she entered the room. "Who are your new friends?"

Carol's blue eyes lit up as a smile crossed her face.

"Hi mum! This is Thomas Lahiffe-Césaire," she said, waving her hand at the dark skinned, glasses wearing boy beside her. A dark skinned boy with very familiar pair of brown eyes. Chloé suppressed an internal groan. At least that Agreste girl had the benefit of being Adrien's daughter, even if she was Marinette's child as well.

But Lahiffe-Césaire? There was no escaping who his parents were. At least they weren't dating. Yet. (But...well they were both around twelve years old...she didn't want to think about it.)

"Hello Ms Bourgeois," Thomas said slightly shyly. "Carol invited our group to play here…"

"Mum, you did say that it was okay to have our D&D games here," Carol added in a slightly nervous tone and Chloé smiled.

"Well yes. Aren't you going to introduce the rest of your friends?" she asked, plastering a smile on her face.

"Well this is Maribel Robert and Orianne Peters," she said, gesturing to the other two girls in the room. Orianne was a slightly chubby blond haired girl with bobcut, while Maribel was a tall, long-haired brunette. "And this is Gerald Daniel."

A red haired boy with freckles and blue eyes gave Chloé a small wave.

"Your parents know that you're here?" she asked and Thomas frowned.

"Yeah...for some reason my mum seemed to find it funny," (I bet she did! Chloé thought to herself) Thomas said with a slightly puzzled expression.

"Hmm…" Chloé said, thinking a little. "Well, we used to know one another in school. Well, enjoy your game!"

And with that she left, wondering who was next on her list of unpleasant surprises since she returned to Paris.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

Marinette sat down in the cheap plastic chair and leaned her, the hall slowly filled as families took their seats.

Beside her, Adrien sat down and put his hand in hers.

"Don't worry Bugaboo. I'm sure she'll do fine," he said quietly and Marinette smiled.

"She's really been looking forward to this for months. What if she suddenly freezes or panics or-"

"I am sure your daughter will perform more than adequately," a somewhat cold voice said sharply from her side. "My daughter speaks most highly of her teammates."

The woman sat down.

"Who's your daughter?" Adrien asked politely before suddenly gasping. "Kagami!"

Marinette whipped her head sharply around and clicked her neck. Behind her, she could see her other children (Emma, Louis and Hugo) looking forward with interest.

Kagami frowned for a moment before a look of recognition crossed her face.

"Adrien. And Marinette," she said with a slight nod. "It has been a long time since I saw either of you last."

"It's been too long!" Adrien said with a smile. He pointed to a young girl with her long blue-black hair tied into a ponytail and green eyes. "That's my daughter Dot over there and these three" he waved his hand at Emma, Louis and Hugo "Are my other children, Emma, Louis and Hugo."

Emma, Louis and Hugo all gave Kagami small waves. Marinette finally spoke.

"Hello Kagami," Marinette finally said in an almost distant voice. "I didn't know you were back in Paris."

"We only recently returned to this country," Kagami said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "And I welcome the opportunity to return to Paris. It has many happy memories for me," she gave a grim chuckle. "My daughter however only has eyes for her training. She is as single minded as my mother."

"She sounds like Dot," Hugo said and Marinette rolled her eyes. Adrien just grinned. That pun never got old. Even though Marinette seemed to disagree. She was not as keen on the idea of naming her daughter after a pun for some reason. A smirk tugged at Kagami's lips.

"It is something else we share in common," she said solemnly, although her eyes glinted with amusement. "Our children channel their grandparents."

A whistle was blown and a pair of fencers stepped onto the two fencers tapped one another and the tournament began.

"That's my daughter Miya," Kagami whispered approximately halfway through the tournament, pointing to the girl who was now walking onto the mat.

The girl in question was short, with an athletic body and long black hair tied into a ponytail. Her opponent was at least a head taller and for a moment it looked as though Miya didn't stand a chance.

Then the match began.

Miya was fast, aggressive and, it turned out, a far better fencer than her opponent. Time and again, she closed the gap between her and her opponent. In what seemed like the blink of an eye, the match was over and victory was hers.

"She's good," Adrien said admiringly and Kagami nodded.

"Thank you," she said with a slight nod. "Our family has always prided itself on producing the greatest of warriors."

"I bet Dot could give her a run for her money," Emma said as Dorothy entered the ring. Kagami nodded.

"Possibly. My daughter does speak most highly of her teammates," Kagami said with a slight smile. "But I would trust my daughter to win."

"I wouldn't bet against Dorothy," Marinette said with a slight hint of defensiveness. "That's her right there," she continued, gesturing towards her daughter and Kagami bowed her head.

"I am sorry Marinette, I did not intend to cast doubt on your daughter's ability or skill," Kagami said and Marinette sighed.

"I'm sorry too," she said, looking down.

"Maybe they'll be friends?" Adrien suggested.

"That is a possibility," Kagami said with a nod as the two fencers tapped one another.

Unlike the previous fight, Dorothy Agreste was measured and controlled. Simple, almost gentle movements where she turned attack after attack against her opponent and attacked with the grace of a diver hitting the water. It was more like a ballet than a fight, but the end results were the same. Dorothy, like her predecessor, won without taking a hit.

"She is very good," Kagami said with a slight hint of approval. "I see why Miya talks so highly of her teammates."

"She is," Adrien said with a smile.

The rest of the matches were more evenly matched and less energetic, with victories on both sides and soon the victors were announced. Walking onto the stage at the back of the hall, the announcer began to talk.

"Can we have a warm round of applause for-"

There was a sudden click and behind him a pair of stage curtains opened to reveal a couple passionately kissing one another. A couple of girls kissing one another. One was short, athletic Japanese girl with her hair tied back into a ponytail and the other was a tall girl with short black hair. Adrien and Marinette recognised the taller girl immediately, but the hall remained silent.

After a few minutes, the girls broke apart, staring into one another's eyes and for a moment, they were oblivious to their surroundings. Then someone in the crowd whistled.

"Dot doesn't get to complain about me and Andrew again," Emma said quietly, but before Marinette could say anything, Kagami spoke up.

"They appear to be more than just friends," she said with some amusement as the two teens fled the stage.

AN: Yes I DID steal that scene from the film Love Actually. It wasn't strictly intentional.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

Marinette loved her son Hugo. Really, she did. And she loved her husband Adrien. Really. She did.

"Hey mum, what did one ocean say to the other?" Hugo asked and Marinette resisted the urge to sigh.

"Nothing!" He continued. "They just waved!"

It was a miracle that she didn't audibly sigh. She loved him. Really, she did, she reassured herself. Hugo grinned.

"You're going to love this one. I lost my job at the bank today. A woman asked me to check her balance and I pushed her over."

"Hugo-"

"Then there's this brilliant one. Why can't you run through a campsite? Because you can only ran, as it's past tents."

At that point the doorbell mercifully rang and Hugo ran to answer it. She glared at Adrien in faux anger.

"I'm blaming you for his terrible sense of humour," she said to Adrien, who simply grinned.

"Of course you are. He's a very a-meowsing kitten," he said and Marinette rolled her eyes.


End file.
